1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compositions suitable for use in heat-generating reactions, and, more particularly, to compositions which are capable of undergoing gasless, exothermic reactions in the condensed state to form intermetallic products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mixtures of certain elemental metal and metalloid powders are known to be capable of reacting in a self-sustaining manner at high temperatures to form intermetallic products. Such reactions proceed without the formation of a gaseous species, either as a product or intermediate or by boiling or decomposition of a reactant. Examples of condensed state compositions evidencing a gasless, exothermic reaction are given in Vol. 21, Combustion and Flame, pp. 77-89, 91-97 (1973). A number of compositions are disclosed, including boron and carbon mixtures with titanium and zirconium.
While these and other intermetallic systems are suitable for such applications as pyrotechnic and ordnance devices, the search continues for specific systems which yield high heat, are inexpensive and are non-pyrophoric, yet subject to convenient initiation.